


Sister Night

by theauthenticme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Kara and Alex enjoy sister night before Alex’s life is about to change forever.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Sister Night

"This is our last ever sister night before you officially become a mom" Kara grinned, eating another slice of pizza. She was so excited for Alex and Maggie to adopt Olivia. "Do you feel any different?"

Alex ran a hand through her hair, thinking about it. "I guess I feel..more responsible somehow. Like I have to be a proper grown up now because she's relying on me, you know?" She took another bite of her own pizza before she continued. "This is probably going to sound stupid but knowing that she's coming home and that she's going to be my daughter...it kind of feels.." she stopped with a small shake of her head. "You know what? It's stupid, ignore me."

"Hey! No come on..I asked! Nothing you could ever say would be stupid to me.." Kara prompted gently.

"It feels..kinda like my life is worth more now. Like I have more value in this world because I'll be a mom. Does that make sense? It sounds stupid now I've said it out loud."

"It makes sense and it's not stupid" Kara reassured her sister. "But just for the record, you have always, always been of amazing value in this world, regardless of whether you are a mom or not. You're my favorite person."

"And you're mine" Alex gave Kara's hand a small squeeze. They sat in a comfortable silence, finishing their pizza and simply enjoying being in each other's company. 

"Lena and I can't wait to meet Olivia. She looks adorable in her pictures! I'm so excited to be an aunt. I'll be the cool aunt of course" she chuckled with a grin. 

"Why of course" Alex loved how much Kara cared and was looking forward to this. "We've told her all about you and Lena, and she's seen lots of pictures. Once she's had a bit of time to settle in, you're the first ones we want her to meet. I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep mom away either once she knows we're adopting." Alex and Maggie had chosen not to tell their families until things were finalized.

"I won't say a word. It's not my news to tell" Kara promised.

"Thanks Kar, that means a lot to us."

"Of course!" She ate another bit of pizza before pulling the ice cream from the freezer. "Lena and I have been looking into potential sperm donors" Kara mentioned casually, not wanting it to seem like a big deal.

"You have? That's amazing Kara!" Alex was happy for her sister.

"We are still talking things through but things are definitely headed in the right direction."

"I'm so excited for you guys! Olivia could have a cousin before too long!"

"She could indeed. We'll just have to wait and see" she dug her spoon into the ice cream, holding the tub out to her sister. "Here's to you and Maggie...and Olivia. Soon to be a family of 3."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. If you have any prompts within this fandom, please leave them in the comments and I will try to write them for you!


End file.
